The Not-So-Wicked Day
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Two-Shot, AU of 4x03 "The Wicked Day" as implied by the title. What would happen if Merlin actually did heal Uther from his wounds, and Arthur saw the truth of how good magic could be? Rated T for safety and character death. Read and Review!
1. Part One

_**ok so I can't write anything now besides Merlin fics haha- after honestly attempting to keep writing Avenger'd, I watch "The Wicked Day" (4x03) in Merlin and this pretty little thing pops up into my head and wiLL nOT LEAVE. I feel like I want to make all of Merlin's ends happy XD as impossible as that is.**_

_**So, the dialogue besides one phrase that I borrow from the episode will be in italics, as I didn't feel like rewriting the already-played-out scenes. And just so you guys know, this is gonna be a two-shot, so don't be so resolved by the end ;) I actually wanted this to be a simple oneshot with the ending how it ends here, but I wanted certain things to happen a certain way...so, one more shot. **_

_**I kinda let loose on all of my writers' inhibitions so...if the prose seems crappy, I'm sorry. Let me know if there are any mistakes.**_

_**So yup! R&R and enjoy!**_

_**I own the plunny.**_

* * *

_**The Not-So-Wicked Day**_

**Part One**

"_You're my father's only hope. I'll give you anything you ask for. Land, gold- name your price."_

"_I do not want your gold! All I have ever wanted is that people like me can live in peace. That those who practice magic are accepted, rather than hunted. That is all I ask."_

Agravaine smirked wickedly as he tucked the charm into his brother-in-law's robes. "Finally, you will get all that you deserve, old _friend_." Suddenly he heard the door creak open and looked up to see Gaius, standing in the doorway with a handful of wood. "Ah, Gaius," Agravaine greeted smoothly. He patted Uther's forehead seemingly with affection before moving around the bed to approach the court physician. "What brings you here?"

"I was bringing wood for a fire My Lord, since it's been so cold lately, and I bumped into Gwen in the hall who said you suggested the very thing to her," Gaius replied with a knowing glance towards the fireplace. Agravaine, only briefly perturbed by the sudden appearance of the physician, regained his composure with a slick smile.

"Of course, Gaius. I was just expressing my best wishes to the king," Arthur's uncle remarked softly. "Do as you will then, I'll be off." Gaius raised his eyebrow, higher than it normally is always raised, as the dark-haired man left.

The court physician knew of Agravaine's secret treachery towards Camelot, and was very suspicious at the man's actions. After he tended to kindle a fire to bring some warmth, he curiously inspected the king's bedside. Gaius recalled Agravaine's bended figure over Uther and went to look around Uther's chest. The old man felt around, and his hands flinched at the sensation of cool metal. He grasped the accused object and gasped when he pulled it from the king's robes. Gaius glanced around then, leaving the charm where it was, left to go warn Merlin.

Arriving back in his chambers, Gaius found his ward studying the healing spell he was to use on the king.

"Merlin! You must take caution!" he exclaimed, catching the young man off guard.

"What is it, Gaius?" Merlin inquired. Gaius explained what he saw in the bedroom to Merlin.

"I took care not to remove the charm, as Agravaine would most definitely suspect us. You must look for it and remove it, or I fear your attempts to heal the king will be jeopardized," the physician warned. Merlin nodded gravely. Gaius picked up the book with the healing spell and looked over it once more.

"_You must only use four drops. Any more could be dangerous."_

**~~~~~~~~~MERLIN PAGE BREAK MERLIN PAGE BREAK MERLIN PAGE BREAK MERLIN PAGE BREAK MERLIN PAGE BREAK MERLIN PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~**

"_And I said you are dismissed."_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"Here we go now," the old sorcerer cackled with glee as Arthur closed the bedroom door behind them. Just as Gaius had warned him though, he felt the powerful magic. Old Merlin gave a smirk. "Soon, Arthur Pendragon, you will see that not all magic is for evil!"

Arthur raised a golden eyebrow at 'Dragoon', wondering infinitely, and hoping inwardly that the old man would help. The old man approached Uther's bed, but then paused. "What's wrong? You must hurry or he'll die," Arthur pleaded softly. 'Dragoon' gave the prince a dark look.

"No, if I _hurry_, he will die," he corrected with a bitter twinge. Arthur gaped at this statement. "There is dark magic here, and meant to misdirect the intention of healing the king!" Old Merlin sauntered over to Uther, and pulled off the charm that the prince had not seen there before, holding it up for the bewildered Arthur to see.

"What _is_ that?" the crown prince rasped as Old Merlin placed the charm on the table in front of the king's bed. Arthur did not like the way the old sorcerer had become so serious- it made him afraid, and he did not like it one bit. The old man did not answer him, but held out his hand towards the metal charm.

"_**Hælbære," **_the old man whispered, his eyes lighting up a fiery golden. Arthur watched as the metal trinket became a bright white, which then changed into a sickly dark green. 'Dragoon' turned back to Arthur with a grave expression. "It was as I feared. If I had attempted my healing on Uther Pendragon, this would have made it so I would kill him." Arthur paled. "It seems that someone did not wish for the king to live." After the charm lost the color, Old Merlin gave it to Arthur. "Better hold on to that while I truly fulfill my end of the bargain."

The young prince had nothing to say. He was previously having doubts about using magic to save his father's life, wondering if it was the right thing to do, but after what he had just witnessed, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself until the deed was done.

Merlin went through with the healing spell as he had read and Gaius had told him, placing the four drops of hogswart on Uther's lips and holding the sage branch over his body. His cerulean eyes became a strong gold and the sage branch began to smoke. He took a deep breath and began to chant, _**"Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige: gestricie pis lic forod."**_

A moment passed and Arthur slowly moved toward his father, looking for any signs. Merlin backed away as Arthur approached, his eyes too not leaving the elder Pendragon. Suddenly, as if a miracle, Uther's eyes snapped open! A wide smile grew itself on Arthur's face.

"Father? Father!" the blonde cried, clenching his father's weakened hands. The old warlock gave a sigh of relief. Uther gazed up at his son and gave a weak smile.

"Arthur…" he whispered kindly, causing Arthur to laugh. "What happ-…I thought I was…"

"Shh, Father, it's alright now," Arthur silenced the king's weak protests. "You need to rest now, everything will be fine." The old king obliged his son's wishes and closed his eyes to sleep, more peaceful and not labored with pain as he was before. Arthur nodded and turned to face 'Dragoon the Great' solemnly. "You have done what you promised to do. You have saved my father's life, and for that I am grateful." The old warlock merely nodded in response. "As you have done your part, so I shall do mine. I give you my word that when I am king, I will make sure that you will not have to live in hiding any longer."

Old Merlin smiled truly, his blue eyes twinkling with pure delight and satisfaction.

"It would be best if you leave for now, but I will not go back on my word," Arthur assured. "I promise." The old warlock smiled in response, but only dimly.

"You might want to keep an eye out for whoever placed that charm. Whoever it was knew you would be using magic to save your father's life," Old Merlin warned quietly, before leaving the room, unbeknownst to Arthur drinking his reversing potion and becoming his younger self again.

Arthur remained at his father's bedside, clutching the charm in his hand. He thought over the words that the sorcerer had told him, and they shook the prince so! A traitor, yet another traitor, who was close by _in his castle!_ It hurt Arthur's heart to think of it. After Morgana's betrayal he felt hardened somehow, steeled to the outside unlike before. Morgana, the prince thought. Only she would wish their father's death and Arthur's grief. Someone must have reported to her and gotten the charm from her, as that would be the only explanation for such '_dark magic'_ as the old man had put it.

But now would not be the time. Tomorrow would be a new day and Arthur would begin there, side by side with his father, and as he thought this, Arthur glanced with a warm smile at his resting father before he too fell asleep.

Merlin meanwhile, was also on the joyous end. He made his way back to Gaius's chambers and could barely keep a smile off of his face. Upon entering, Gaius met his gaze in the doorway, giving his ward the trademark eyebrow raise.

"I've done it Gaius!" the young warlock exclaimed with a jubilant radiance practically rolling off of him in waves. "I've healed Uther, and Arthur gave his word that he will help those with magic be accepted! His _word_, Gaius, Arthur _never_ goes back on his word!" Merlin crowed in his delight, and it was so contagious Gaius found himself chuckling with pride at his ward's achievement. "And now he's seen the good, the great that magic can do!" Gaius clapped a hand on Merlin's back.

"Well done, my boy! Well done," Gaius beamed. Merlin paused for a moment, distracted by a thought.

"I must tell Kilgharrah!" he interjected enthusiastically. "Oh that old dragon will be so happy!" Merlin almost turned right around and marched back out the door if not for Gaius holding him back.

"Slow down, Merlin! You have plenty of time, you can tell him tomorrow," Gaius advised. "You've had quite a night already. You need plenty of rest." Merlin made an odd noise from the back of his throat.

"But Gaaiiiusss I'm not even tired!" the young man protested with an indignant whine in his voice.

"You. Must. Rest," Gaius ordered paternally, only gently forcing Merlin to his room and into his bed. Merlin gave an undignified huff before complying with Gaius's wishes, closing his eyes and slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Part Two of this AU will be up tomorrow in the afternoon!**

**The spell before the healing spell is actually also a simple "I heal" to show that the charm is enchanted. I wasn't sure how to describe the reversal effect so I just thought of a really disgusting pukish color to make it turn. **

**Review please and let me know how you like it!**

**-DMRA**


	2. Part Two

_**OK so I'm super really sorry it took this long to update when I promised the next day- which is why I'm up at this ungodly hour- I honestly could not go to sleep until I finished this second part and posted it. I was so happy to see all of the favorites and follows and the reviews I got in such short time! It means a lot guys! **_

_**Alright, now what you've been waiting for is here! Warning: THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER. Any direct quotes from "The Wicked Day" will be in italics, as I feel immensely bad for recycling dialogue, but sometimes it's necessary for a certain effect. **_

_**I think you all know who's going to die, as it needed to happen, but I hope you will enjoy the manner in which (the character) dies. ...that kinda sounded morbid...but whatever.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, if I did, I would have totally done it this way. As a note, I'm surprised there weren't any other AU fics from this episode...but anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**The Not-So-Wicked Day**_

**Part Two**

"Arthur? Arthur?"

The young blonde crown prince stirred to a soft voice calling his name.

"My Lord?"

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows together before peeking open his bright blue eyes. His sight was a bit blurry so he blinked a few times in order to try and clear it up. Once his vision sharpened, he promptly doubled backwards.

"g-Guinevere!" Arthur sputtered wildly, before taking a quick moment to compose himself. "What are you doing here?" Gwen gave the young prince an odd look.

"I came to check up on the king," she explained matter-of-factly, raising a dark eyebrow. "What are you doing?" At the mention of his father, Arthur forgot everything else and the flood of emotions from the previous night returned to him. He stood from the chair suddenly and beamed at Gwen.

"Gwen! My father, he's well again!" he exclaimed, grabbing the servant girl by the shoulders, a wide toothy smile not leaving his face. Guinevere was shocked at this news.

"What? But I thought Gaius said there was nothing we could do- internal bleeding?" she questioned, giving Arthur a quizzical look. Arthur chuckled, then pulled the girl close.

"Remember that doddery old man who took your blame for 'enchanting' us?" Arthur used air quotes for emphasis. Gwen nodded. The young prince took a breath. "Well, I went to him to have him heal father. And it worked!" The serving girl became quiet.

"You used magic to save the king? What will he say?" she inquired softly, avoiding Arthur's gaze. Arthur shook his head.

"He will not know. I will not tell him. We shall proclaim it as a miracle, so it was," the prince declared, and hesitantly Gwen gave a nod. Once Arthur grinned though, she couldn't help but smile as well.

Within a moment, the two of them heard Uther Pendragon stir from his sleep. His son immediately swooped over to his side.

"Father?" he murmured softly, emotions unsaid swimming through his eyes. Uther blinked up at Arthur with a tired expression.

"Arthur…" he mumbled, causing the young man to stroke his father's face.

"I'm here, Father," Arthur assured. "It's alright." The king looked around his room for a moment, searching for words mentally.

"What…happened?" he inquired after a few moments. Gwen silently eyed Arthur, wondering what he would tell Uther. Arthur remained silent for a few moments, looking down briefly at the stone floor.

"A miracle, Father," he whispered with a choke in his voice. The elder Pendragon said nothing in response. "I'm not quite sure what it was, but all I know is that it was a miracle to see you open your eyes again." Arthur blinked back tears, his face held in longing and joy. Uther nodded, remaining quiet, but smiling. "We shall hold a feast in this honor! This is an event to be celebrated!" Arthur stood now, turning to Gwen.

"Sire?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guinevere," he addressed her. "Stay here to look after my father. I must go inform Merlin of his duties to prepare for this evening!" Gwen nodded as Arthur kissed his father's forehead before leaving the room.

Arthur hurried down to Gaius's chambers, knocking on the court physician's door rather hastily.

"Enter," Gaius called, prompting Arthur to do so, spotting the elder physician and Merlin at the table.

"Ah, Merlin, good!" the prince clapped his hands together excitedly, and Merlin smiled instinctively.

"What is it, Sire?"

"We shall be preparing a feast for this evening as a celebration of the miracle that has occurred last night!" Arthur announced with a beaming grin. Merlin frowned in mock confusion as did Gaius.

"What…happened last night?" the young warlock inquired, trying not to laugh. Arthur did not notice this though, too overjoyed to care about his manservant's antics.

"A miracle, Merlin! My father regained his health!" Arthur beamed. Merlin smiled pridefully.

"This is great news indeed!" Merlin replied. Gaius glanced over to Merlin and then back to Arthur, smiling.

"It is quite a miracle, Sire," the old physician agreed. Arthur nodded curtly before turning directly to his manservant.

"Now Merlin, I've got some things for you to do in order to prepare today," Arthur grinned, pulling a long list out of his jacket that caused Merlin's smile to fade into a disappointed groan.

"Yes _Sire_."

Merlin sighed as he looked on the joyful scene of the feast. Today had certainly been more than enough for him to handle, as the prince had pretty much ordered him around the entire castle a few times over running the errands for the feast; looking upon the sight though, the young warlock felt that it was worth it. Arthur and Uther were happier than Merlin had ever recalled seeing them, and the room seemed to be drawing off of their joy. Thinking to himself, Merlin decided that now would be the most opportune time to go out to Kilgharrah. The young warlock managed to sneak past the royals without notice, but as he went to pass the knights' table, he wasn't as lucky when someone grabbed his shirt.

"Oi Merlin! You got somewhere better you need to be?" Gwaine smirked as Merlin groaned internally. Merlin sighed again and then smiled, unable to be irritated at his friend.

"No, not anywhere in particular," Merlin lied smoothly. Gwaine softened his expression.

"Come on now, this is really important to Princess, you'd do well to stay," the dark-haired knight advised, nudging the young warlock in the shoulder. "Arthur wouldn't care to admit it, but he really relies on you and needs you where you always are: by his side supporting him." Giving a reluctant snort and a grudging grin, Merlin returned to his place beside Arthur, all the while tapping his foot anxiously for the time to pass faster.

When the moment finally came, Merlin bolted out of the castle none too conspicuously and made his way to meet Kilgharrah.

"_**O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"**_

Within moments, the Great Dragon swooped down into the usual clearing, settling down onto the grass in front of his smiling Dragonlord.

"I'm sorry, I would have called you sooner, but I was busy with a feast," Merlin explained quickly.

"What is it young warlock? Why have you called me here?" the golden dragon inquired to the grinning young man. Merlin gave a loud hearty laugh, which caught the old dragon off guard.

"I've done it!" Merlin repeated the same thing he told Gaius. "I've secured my destiny, Albion will truly come!" Kilgharrah was cautiously inquisitive at this.

"What is it that you have done, Merlin?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Uther was badly injured protecting Arthur from an assassin and was pierced in the heart, practically living on threads. Arthur wanted to use magic to save his life, so he turned to an old sorcerer- me! With an aging spell of course, Arthur has no idea. But I made him give his word to repeal the ban on magic when he becomes king if I healed Uther, and I _did_ it Kilgharrah! He gave me _his word_ that people and creatures of magic would no longer live in fear!" Merlin tumbled out all at once, unable to hold himself back. The Great Dragon took a minute to process all that Merlin had said. Soon the old creature gave a rare smile.

"So indeed, the time of Albion will be soon. Well done, young warlock," Kilgharrah responded heartily. Merlin grinned broadly, unable to stop the joy that was coursing through his veins. Kilgharrah roared happily and Merlin laughed, their noises of joy echoing throughout clearing into the night.

Meanwhile, the traitorous Agravaine de Bois met once again with his niece in her hovel.

"My Lady Morgana," he said upon entering, before almost getting hit in the head with a pot.

"Uther is ALIVE!" the witch roared furiously. "How is this possible? _How?!"_

"I'm not sure My Lady," Agravaine admitted quietly. "Perhaps, Arthur acquired a sorcerer who could undo the charm-?"

"Emrys," Morgana interrupted in a hissing whisper. "The old man who planted the poultice was the same old man in my dream! _Emrys!_" She looked to Agravaine. "He must have known of our charm and destroyed it so that Uther could be healed by magic!" Morgana balled up her fists and grasped Agravaine by the shirt.

"m-Morgana," Agravaine trembled.

"Uther must be killed," Morgana commanded her uncle, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't care how, but it _must _be done!" Her voice continued to rise in pitch. "I _cannot _let Emrys _win_!" she screeched. Agravaine held his hands up to calm her down.

"In two days, Arthur is planning a hunt with Uther and a few of his knights," the traitorous uncle explained. "I can make use of my assets and have them attacked on the trail." Morgana met Agravaine's dark brown eyes with her raging emeralds and scowled.

"Make _certain_ that Uther Pendragon does not return alive," she demanded. "He must not be healed by anything whatsoever- make sure that he is dead yourself!" Morgana paused. "And if you can get Arthur's corpse for me, then all the better. Do I make myself clear?" Agravaine gulped with no expression on his face.

"Yes, My Lady."

Back in Camelot, as a new day dawned, Merlin greeted a peacefully sleeping Prince Arthur with a ray of sunlight from the windows.

"Good morning, Sire!" the young warlock chirped happily as Arthur stirred from his slumber.

"Good morning, Merlin," he replied groggily, which surprised the young warlock into hesitation. Arthur…_never _returned the gesture! Merlin took a sharp and uncertain breath.

"Is everything alright Arthur?" the manservant inquired after a moment's thought. At this time, Arthur was fairly well awake and gave Merlin a raised eyebrow. The aforementioned servant gave a small cough and looked away. "It's just that by now you'd have thrown a cup at my head eheh." Arthur chuckled good-humoredly.

"I've no need for that today Merlin," the prince replied softly. Merlin, though a bit relieved at his response, was a bit confused. Arthur got up out of bed and went to his screen to get dressed.

"Is something on your mind, Sire?" Merlin questioned hesitantly. There was a pause from Arthur as Merlin grabbed his shirt from the cupboard.

"My father has taught me for years that magic was an evil that needed to be eradicated," the young prince began slowly, coming from the screen and grabbing the shirt Merlin offered. "But I've seen that it was not all true. Magic has saved my father's life; there is no way something that pure could be evil." Merlin remained expressionless, but inside he was smiling broadly. Arthur regarded Merlin as if trying to grasp an idea. "And the way that doddery old man went on…he was so melancholy, but wise…"

The prince drifted off, lost in a memory. Merlin smiled.

"Well then, I'm glad you're in such good spirits, Sire," Merlin smirked, gaining a return gesture from Arthur. After helping Arthur finish getting dressed, Merlin asked, "Will there be anything else, Sire?"

"No, Merlin, there won't be," Arthur replied, grabbing the bread Merlin got for breakfast and taking a bite out of it. "I'll be spending today with my father, then tomorrow you will accompany the knights, my father and I on a hunting trip." Merlin gave a cheeky grin.

"So…does this mean that I get the day off?"

"Yes you'll have the day off to polish my armor, sharpen my weapons, and muck out the stables."

Merlin gave a strained expression, hiding a few hundred groans. "Yes, Sire."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MERLIN PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, as planned, Arthur, the Round Table knights, Uther, and Merlin set out into the woods for the hunting trip. Normally the knights, namely Gwaine, would joke around and tease Arthur, but felt that given the circumstances, such actions would not be appropriate.

All of a sudden, the path was overrun by a swarm of bandits on horses, riding towards the small party. The knights took attack positions in a formation around the two royals and Merlin, their swords drawn. The manservant heard a whoosh of a crossbow bolt and whipped his head to try and spot the shooter.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin bellowed, unable to stop the incoming crossbolt that was directed straight at the prince- All of a sudden, there was a terrifying roar that seemed to shake the souls of everyone both knight and bandit. Merlin almost likened it to Kilgharrah's when the dragon got angry. Arthur looked up behind him and stared almost dumbfounded at what he saw.

"There is _NO WAY_ in heaven or hell that you will _kill my son!_" Uther Pendragon snarled at his son's would-be killers, a crossbolt lodged in his lower back where Arthur's head was behind him. Sir Leon roared in fury and he led the knights in a charge to the bandits, with Merlin joining beside them, unbeknownst to the others, blasting away bandits with his magic.

The king dropped to his knees, groaning in pain from his wound. "Arthur…"

"Father!" the young prince interjected, tears growing in his eyes.

"Arthur please," Uther pleaded, shielding him with his back to the bandits. "Please. Listen to me." Another crossbolt struck him in the arm, and the king clenched his teeth in pain, silencing Arthur. "I know…that you used magic…to save my life before." Arthur's eyes widened, but he still remained quiet. "I was dying, I knew it…but then I see you again and…I was waking up as if it were a dream, perfectly healthy." Arthur clenched his teeth and looked down, tears threatening to fall from his bright blue eyes. "I…am not cross with you, my son. I want…to thank you." Arthur nodded slowly, two hot streaks of fluid trailing down his cheeks. "I have felt…closer to you, my son, in these past few days, than I have in years…Arthur." It was Uther's turn to get glassy tear, filled eyes. "I want you to know…that you mean…the world…to me…"

Percival neared the shooter and managed to run him through- but not before he managed to send one more bolt right through Uther Pendragon's heart, causing him to fall into his son's arms, lifeless. Arthur stared at his father's body in shock, and Merlin, looking back, winced at the pain written on Arthur's face. Tears streamed down the prince's cheeks like waterfalls as he clutched his father close to him.

"No…Father-" Arthur choked out a sob. "NO!"

As the others finished off the last of the bandits, they looked upon their leader with sorrow, his cries echoing through the forest.

The party gloomily returned to Camelot, carrying Uther's body ceremoniously to the throne room, as the people watched sadly. Arthur secluded himself in the throne room where they had laid Uther's body as a king would be placed. Merlin and the knights sat outside in the antechamber.

"We should leave him mourn," Elyan noted quietly, to which the others nodded and turned to leave. Merlin stayed behind though.

"_I think I'll wait here."_ Merlin's devotion to the young prince never ceased to amaze all of the knights and they each clapped him on the back before departing.

The next morning when Arthur finally exited the throne room, eyes dried and mourning quelled, he was surprised to find Merlin sitting outside.

"Merlin? It's a new day," Arthur pointed out. Merlin nodded slightly and stood. _"You been here all night?"_

"_I didn't want you to feel like you were alone,"_ the manservant murmured which touched Arthur.

"_You're a loyal friend, Merlin."_

Solemnly, the kingdom gathered in the throne room, the knights stood in a line, their scarlet cloaks creating a path for Prince Arthur to walk, his own dragon emblazoned cape billowing as he made his way slowly down the aisle. Merlin looked on next to Gaius in the crowd, watching as Arthur knelt beside Geoffrey of Monmouth.

"_Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"_

"_I solemnly swear so to do."_

"_Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"_

"_I will." _

"_Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!"_

Geoffrey placed the crown atop Arthur's head, and the newly crowned King Arthur rose to face the crowd of his people.

"Long live the King!" the knights bellowed, followed by the rest of the people. "Long live the King!"

The sound reverberated through the hall, growing louder and louder. Merlin glanced around, a smile growing as he too joined in with the others by giving a hearty shout of his own: _"Long live the King!"_

In that moment, everything felt right. Merlin gazed with honor and awe at his friend, his King, knowing that a brighter age of Camelot was to come, and that he would be proudly standing by Arthur's side through it.

"_Long live the King!"_

* * *

**_If you couldn't already tell, I really don't like Agravaine. At all. XD so if he seems a bit wimpy to Morgana... good. _**

**_The Dragonlord call was the standard one that Merlin uses in multiple episodes just to call Kilgharrah to him._**

**_Ahhh- I dunno, I still don't like Uther so much, but after watching "The Wicked Day" yknow, seeing him all feels-y towards Arthur with the whole birthday thing, then selflessly protecting him from that assassin, I just felt like a pang of sadness, like just- I needed to give him a bit of redemption. Just a bit. Plus I feel like Protective!Uther is super scary and BAMF, even though we rarely got to see it in the show. It just shows that deep down beneath the jerkiness, Uther really does care a lot about Arthur._**

**_And dear GOD ARTHUR. Like I thought Colin Morgan's facials were bad enough but the utter joy and then sadness that Bradley showed from when they thought Uther was saved to when he died from the charm- holy shit tho... it cut open my heart. _**

**_Final note, I love the ending coronation, even though it's sad. I LOVE IT. _**

**_Review, and let me know what you think! And again, since I did this at a vERY late hour of the night, if any of you spot anything stupidly incorrect, feel free to let me know and I'll fix it._**

**_-DMRA_**


End file.
